Come Back To Me
by thegirlandthepen
Summary: Lily's past is shrouded in mystery, when she moved to the small town of Forks. She found out a lot more about herself than she bargained for. After discovering Jake's secret, she finds out that she may have one of her own. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I wrote just after I'd seen the first Twilight movie, so yes we're going back a couple of years here. The standard of writing isn't great, but I'm going to re-work the whole thing so I would really, really appreciate your feedback!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except my OC's - Lily and Geo.**

And then he kissed me.

His grip was so strong I couldn't let go. I didn't want to either. I ran my hands through his soft brown hair, his skin was exceptionally warm, and soft. I breathed in the familiar musky smell I loved. I wanted this moment to last forever, right here and right now. This could have been the last opportunity I had, to get my boy. To save him, and to keep him for always. I traced the initial 'L' on the back of his neck, in some sort of desperate attempt to embed it in his heart also.

And then it was over. Over before I knew it, over before I could even react to his kiss, I had just sat there, savouring the moment and let him.

Then I began to fight, I grabbed his neck roughly, attempting to pull him back in for more. But he shrugged me off, he gave me one last longing look. I thought he was going to come back, grab me and never let me go. I thought he was going to tell me he loved me, and embrace me until it grew dark. But it was already growing dark, and he had gone. Leaving me cold and alone. He went back, to her.

_Six months earlier._

The wooden chair beneath me was uncomfortable, the room was cold, and dark. I sat at a table, tracing my fingers around grooves anxiously. I sat back, drummed my fingers on the table impatiently, since I'd bitten all my nails off five minutes earlier. I could just break free, I could kick the door down and run straight out, knocking out a few guards along the way, it wouldn't matter. I could do it, I stared at the camera pointed directly at me and shouted.

"A glass of water would be nice!"

That's right, tempt them in. Make them think you want to talk, and when they're least expecting it. Bam! I rocked in my chair for a bit, wondering how far I could lean back before I fell off. Wondered if I'd see it coming, and be able to place the chair back down just in time. The door opened and in walked a man I didn't recognise, he was very tall, his blonde head of hair almost brushing against the bleak tiled ceiling, he had a pint glass of water. He put it down on the table and sat in the chair opposite me. I scrutinized his every detail with my eyes, the way his eyebrows were thick and almost met in the middle, the way his shiny watch glistened when the light caught it. Anything, just something that seemed familiar. So I knew who he was.

"I don't want it, I don't trust you. There could be anything in it."

"Surely with your abilities you could already have seen me spike your drink."

I closed my eyes, and concentrated hard. Nothing, clearly the substance before me was just water. I took a cautious sip, but couldn't contain my thirst and ended up finishing the whole glass.

"Would you like another?"

"Lets stop playing games, just get on with it. Are you going to kill me or not?"

The tall man laughed, revealing slightly crooked yellow teeth. His dark eyes narrowed, as he looked me up and down.

"Good, I was thinking it would take some force for you to try it." I retorted, trying to sound confident but now I wasn't. I knew I had the upper hand, but they clearly knew a lot about me, a lot more about my weaknesses than I did. The man frowned, I didn't notice him carry a briefcase in, he slammed it on the table and popped it open. I gasped as I saw the contents. Money. He smiled briefly at my expression, he squinted his eyes and I heard the click click of some dials. Revealing another compartment in the case underneath the money, it contained papers, unimportant to the unknowing eye, clearly highly important to him, as they were so cleverly concealed. He produced a number of documents before me, a passport and a birth certificate, all with my picture on them, different date of birth, different name.

"What is this? Witness protection?."

"No. You're a very, very valuable member of society you know."

"A valuable member with a fake identity?"

"This is for your own good."

"Oh is it now? I mean what is all this shit? Date of Birth: 14th July 1992. No. Nationality: American definitely not-"

"Be quiet!"

I stood upright, ready to kill this monster with my bare hands. He stood up, put his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a gun.

"I'd rather you kill me now then live a lie." I snarled."

Like I said, its for your own good."

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a very sore head, it took me awhile for my eyes to focus. I could hear someone humming next to me, a country song was playing on the radio. I felt the warm sun on my skin, slight motion sickness was erupting from inside me. I was in a car, I opened my eyes, and focused onto the person sitting next to me, he had chocolate brown eyes. He turned and noticed I'd woke up, and smiled a kind smile which made his eyes wrinkle in the corners.

"Hello sleepyhead, you slept all the way from the airport. How you feeling?"

"Sick."

My voice sounded different, he looked alarmed, the car slowed down and he and pulled over. I undone my seatbelt and staggered out, my legs were weak, I crouched onto the ground and puked. The vomit was vile, I coughed and spluttered trying to get rid of the disgusting metallic taste in my mouth, it made me feel sick even more. I heard the man get out of the car, felt him crouch beside me and rub my back.

"You want some water?"I nodded, he pulled my hair back and handed me the bottle. I downed it all in a matter of minutes, feeling better. My head still hurt, a lot.

"Its alright hon, we'll walk the rest of the way its not far from here. I'll walk you home and then go back and get the truck."

"Ok."

I really didn't feel like getting back in the car anyway, I wiped the left over sick from the corners of my mouth with my sleeve. The man more or less propped me up and carried me all the way home, I got so exhausted by the time we got back, all I wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep.

"It's ok, we're home now."

I looked up from the grey pavement I'd been constantly staring at, I smiled at what I saw because it looked half familiar. It was a medium sized house, with white strips of wood covering the outside, there was a cute little porch along the front and steps up to the mahogany front door. All the windows had mahogany wood in them, there was even a little white picket fence leading up to where I was standing. Just a small garage, I looked up to the second floor. There were three windows, one huge bay window, and two smaller ones. I glanced at the Sold sign in the garden."Better take this down," He removed his arm from me and walked over to the sign and picked it up, he placed it down on the floor. And came back over.

"I'm gonna go pick up the truck now, take the keys and have a little tour."

I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Hope you like it Lily."

After my tour of the house I collapsed into my bed, I could see that he had already moved some stuff in as there were boxes everywhere. Written on them were things like 'Lily's Stuff' 'Charlie's Stuff' 'Bathroom Stuff'. I smiled, it felt homely. There were only three bedrooms, and I guessed which one was mine as it had already been filled with my stuff. There was a brand new lilac bed cover on my bed, with matching curtains and cushions. I sat down, it was so comfy I couldn't resist going to sleep.

When I woke up it was still bright outside, but when I went down Charlie was in his pyjamas.

"Morning, you sleep okay? I made you some toast if you want it."

I sat down, my stomach was rumbling so he didn't need to ask me twice, I took a bite out of the toast, then I started eating like I'd never ate before. He chuckled to himself.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well when I brought the truck back last night you were crashed out. You looked so peaceful when I came up to ask if you wanted any dinner I decided to leave you. You slept a good 18 hours Lily. It must have been the jet lag. You had a long flight."

"Yeah."

I could briefly remember being on an aeroplane, and feeling confused. But I think I fell asleep on there too. Charlie had finished his breakfast, by the looks of it, he had attempted a full English and burnt most of it. He picked up the paper and began reading it. I dropped my toast at the headline.

_'Seattle's Serial Killer Strikes Again.'_

Harry tutted.

"Whatever is this world coming to."

I craned my head to read the rest of the story, I picked out bits.

_'The murder count in Seattle reaches double figures, as the tenth victim is claimed. The body was found dumped in an alley, with numerous, mysterious bite marks. Coroners think it may be the work of Wolves, as local Wolves escape from Seattle Zoo. (see page 14)…'_

"Wolves?" I asked.

"That's what they say."

And that was all that was said on the matter, as there was a knock at the door. Charlie looked at me.

"I'm still in my pyjamas."

"Well go get dressed, it could be someone important."I finished my toast and ran upstairs, I looked through a wardrobe, checking through unfamiliar clothes until I found something that looked half presentable. It was a slightly faded pair of jeans and a vest top with 'I heart NY' across it. I pulled it on and looked into the mirror, I had to look twice as I seemed, different. My skin was perfect, not like a normal teenagers, there wasn't a freckle, nor a spot. Just a peculiar shaped mole above my lip, almost like Marilyn Monroe's, but it was crescent shaped. Still, it was miniscule. My eyes looked different too, they were still green. But almost, glittering. I shrugged, and then realised I could do with a shower but I'd rather see who was downstairs, I pulled a brush through my hair, and made it look half presentable, I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, looks like the guests had already been welcomed in.

"Well this really is a surprise, I haven't seen you in what thirty years!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Sure is, and back then I was walking! I heard rumours of a Charlie Swan moving into the village, but I never suspected for a darn minute that it'd be you. Come here you big buffoon."

I peered round the corner and saw three people standing in the kitchen, Charlie smiling like a Cheshire cat, a man with long black and a walking stick leaning unsteadily on the counter and a boy standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. The boy had a wide smile on his face, his teeth were a gleaming white and sharp, he also had long black hair like the other man, not quite as long, but equally shiny. He caught me looking and I tripped down the last step, He and Charlie rushed over to help me up.

"Oops. Balance isn't my strong point!" I joked, trying to see the funny side.

"Are you hurt? You looked like you twisted your ankle there." The boy said, I looked up at him, he had deep brown eyes with a certain twinkle in them which was mesmerizing, I found myself staring into them.

"N-no I'm good." I stood up and brushed myself down, realising that the boys hand was still on my arm, he noticed this and dropped it quickly, blushing furiously. Bringing a flush to his tanned skin, it was unusually warm.

"I'm Jake. You must be Lily."

"And clumsy."

We both laughed, avoiding eye contact after staring so long. He smelled so good, almost musky, but in a good way, it reminded me a bit of a forest smell. The man limped over to me and held his hand out, I shook it managing to force a smile.

"I'm Billy, Billy Black. Me and your Dad are old friends. I see you're just like your Dad."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Both as un co-ordinated as each other." Billy laughed at hearty laugh, his eyes done the crinkly thing just like Charlie.

"Oh yeah, we go way back. Please, stay for a while. Can I get you anything?"

"Think it may be a bit early for a beer, I'll have a coffee. Jake, why don't you take Lily out front and show her your new set of wheels."

"Dad." He blushed again, obviously embarrassed by his father on a regular basis.

"You drive?"

"Yeah." He smiled, the blush disappearing slightly, he puffed out his chest, I had to stifle a giggle. He was kind of small, a little taller than me and cute looking, but young. He must have been fifteen approaching sixteen.

"Well, lets see it."

As we walked out of the kitchen I could hear our parents laughing.

"Pretty girl you got there Charles."

"Obviously gets that off me. Jake seems a sweet kid."

I had absolutely no idea about cars, Jake clearly did. He talked non-stop about them, he was proud of his 'baby' as he called it. He'd done it up from nothing, finding parts in skips and saving up for ones he couldn't find. To tell you the truth he'd done a good job, I think. He offered to go for a drive, but I said no. There was just something, that didn't feel safe about him driving me around. I wanted to see him again though, I felt. Instantly drawn to him, somehow.

"Sorry, I'm boring you aren't I," He blushed . I loved watching him talk, his little face would light up every time I asked him something vague about his car. "So, tell me about you." He asked expectantly.

"Not much to tell really."

That's only because I didn't have a clue about myself anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours, Jake and his father finally left. There was an awkward goodbye, followed by an even more awkward hug. Hugging Jake, was like sitting in a sauna,, but it was nice. Charlie mumbled something about an interview, kissed me on the forehead and went out. So I decided to go for a run, clear my head and explore the surroundings. I found my iPod in a drawer, put on some running shorts and a vest and set off.

It was a cool morning, cloudy with no sun, but I knew I'd warm up. I had an, interesting yet varied taste in music to say the least. There was a collection of bands with bizarre names, some heavy metal stuff, and some cheesy pop. And lashings of gangster rap, it was kind of appealing. Running along, pretty much shaking your butt to some guy screaming about hate, and then someone rapping about how he 'gets mo ass than a toilet seat'. I ran down the road and turned a corner into the woods, I ran through avoiding trees and bushes, I came to a big clearing. Faintly at the far end of the clearing just as the trees started again, I could see three figures, crouching down in the grass.

A sickly, sweet aroma filled the air, as soon as I arrived they stood up sharply, they were all very tall and pearly white, almost like statues. I was scared, and rooted to the spot. They slowly began backing away into the forest. I don't know what came over me, but I felt possessed enough that I ran after them, I ran so fast before I knew it I was back in the forest, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Trees and bushes blurred past me in pools of brown and green. But I didn't run out of breath, I just kept on running, almost following the smell, but it faded and I stopped. I had came to a road, I didn't recognize. I was lost. I had no phone, and absolutely no idea of the way I had came. I was running so fast, I could be miles away from my house. In frustration, I kicked a tree by the side of the road, hard. Crack. My heart almost stopped beating, when I looked at the tree I had just assaulted, there staring me boldly in the face, was a long deep crevice. Did I just do that? Shrugging, I turned to face the way I had came, attempting pathetically to navigate in my head the way home, but then I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Lily! What are you doing?"It was Jake, again. I felt a smile spread across my face, then I frowned quickly. "Felt like going for a run, you?""Err, I was walking my dog." He mumbled, he looked down at the floor."You appear to have lost him."

"No, I just took him home, I dropped my phone on the way, and came looking for it. You look lost?"

"No. Well, sort of."

"You want me to walk you home?"

We walked through the woods in silence, I tried to keep note of the way he was taking me. Just in case I decided to be an idiot again and get myself lost, I felt embarrassed. Here I was being lead home by a fifteen year old kid.

"When are you 16?"

"Why?"

Oops, I was thinking aloud. "No reason, just wondered."

"In a couple of months."

"July? My birthdays in July too."

"Cool."

Silence again, I lagged back, pretending to be tying up my shorts, Jake strode ahead, we came to the clearing, I stopped. There was a metallic smell in the air, my stomach knotted, I felt nauseous.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I don't feel too good. How much further have we got?"

"Not far." He eyed me suspiciously, I carried on walking, holding my stomach, I really did not want to barf in front of him. The metallic smell got stronger, until I stepped in something slippery. I looked down, and screamed. Jake turned around sharply, his eyes widened as he noticed what I just had, and then it came. Vomit. I staggered towards a bush, crouched down and spewed my guts. Coughing and spluttering, my eyes and nose were dripping, I wretched until my stomach felt painfully empty. Then I stood up, with my back towards Jake, I must of looked disgusting, I rubbed my mouth with my hand, rubbing my hand on my shorts. I turned to face what had made me scream and be sick, it was blood. There was a small pool of it, about the size of a donut, it was thick, I could see my reflection in it. Jake grabbed me and led me away from it, walking fast through the meadow and back through the woods. I didn't say a word, just enjoying his arm around my back, protecting me, and keeping me safe. We soon got to the edge of the forest, and I could see my house on the other side of the road.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Could have been animal blood, we get lots of hunters around here sometimes." Jake shrugged casually, avoiding my eye contact.

"Well, thanks. For rescuing me."

He laughed, and looked up at me, I put my hand to my mouth, pretending to bite my fingernails, I didn't want there to be any stray, crusty sick left there.

"Bye Lily." And with that he disappeared back into the forest.

"Hey scamp." Charlie smiled, the smell of beef filled the kitchen. He was in a good mood, and cooking. Food seemed like a good idea right now, I smiled back.

"What're you smiling for?"

"I got the job."

"Congratulations." I hugged him, his nose wrinkled and he frowned.

"You smell like sick Lily. Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand on my forehead, clearly concerned, I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, I went for a run and ran a little too hard, that's all, but thanks for saying I stink. I'm going to go have a shower."

I had a dream that night, like I was watching down from above.

A young girl dressed in a white hospital gown, was wandering aimlessly through a forest. Confused she looks around, bewildered at her surroundings, she sets her sights on a group of trees at the far end of the forest, its looks almost like Forks. But more, magical. With walks, slowly at first, breaking into a gentle jog, then with much force, she runs. She runs faster and faster, until she's sprinting and gliding towards her goal, she reaches the trees and can't stop, a look of horror passes her face as she sees a cliff edge in the distance, but she keeps running, until she reaches the cliff edge. Closing her eyes, she jumps, expecting to fall to her death, I don't want to watch, but I can't seem to look away.

She doesn't. Instead, she's flying. She holds out her arms and opens her eyes, amazed at what she can see. An azure blue sky with puffy white clouds, she looks down, and smiles at the glittering green sea, so shiny it shows her reflection, she looks graceful and beautiful, almost like an angel, her honey blonde hair so similar to mine, blowing in the breeze, and her white hospital dress flowing out. She swoops and she soars the clouds puffing into smoke, but pretty soon, I realise that she is slowly sinking, sinking towards the sea. In vain she tries to drag herself up, push on upwards but still she is falling, the sea no longer glittering green, but getting darker by the second.

Darker and darker as she sinks lower and lower, until the sea is black and uninviting, she closes her eyes, preparing herself for a fall into the sea, instead she hits the ground hard and doesn't move. I felt it. Suddenly I'm laying on the ground with her, but I can't see her anywhere.

A jolt of electricity is powered through my body so ferociously, I feel my whole body jolting forward, I tried to scream, but no sound comes out. The next shock, causing me to hold her stomach in pain, a pain passing from her head to the tip of her toes and I crawl helpless into the foetal position, in a desperate attempt to shield myself from the last shock. It shocks my body out straight, I try for out one last silent scream and close my eyes, not sure what good its doing because I can't see a thing anyway.

A disembodied needle injects a powerful sedative in my arm causing my whole body to become numb. I feel nothing. I don't even feel existence.

The next day, I meet Jake in the forest again. I somehow knew he was going to be there. Its so good seeing him again, even though I barely know him. He greets me like a dog would greet its master. His smile fills me with warmth. I want to hug him, but instead give him an awkward high five. He tells me that he's running today.

"You wanna join me? If you can keep up that is," He grinned. "I'll race you to the cliff, last one there has to jump off."

"You got yourself a deal.""1, 2-"

He set off on two, but somehow I saw that coming, and ran as well. I let him win for a while, particularly because I didn't have a clue where we were going. Then I saw the cliff, so I ran ahead, I smiled at him as I passed and could hear him panting like a dog. There were three tall boys on the cliff, all shirtless wearing shorts. They must have been freezing. I slowed a little bit, not wanting to interrupt. Then before I could act they all jumped off in sync with each other.

"No!"I ran towards them, and nearly fell off myself. Watching them tumble and splash into the deep blue water below. I turned to Jake. "What are they doing?" He fell about laughing, when he came up for air five minutes later I punched his arm.

"They're cliff diving silly! What did you think?"

"Oh!" I shouted. "I thought-"

He started laughing again, I frowned at him. "Who are they?"

"That's Sam Uley and his friends, ." He stopped, and didn't say anything else. He went and sat down on the cliff, looking out into the sea. There was a troubled look in his eyes.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"We don't really get on, Sam dropped out of school last year, and people started to follow suit a few months after, those two are in my year but Sam's almost eighteen."

"Oh, how come you don't get on?"

He didn't say anything, and bit his lip.

"Your not afraid of them are you?"

"No! Well, sort of. They're not like a gang, they're more of a, family."

"And that's bad?"

"Well no, its just. The smaller one is Embry. He used to be one of my close friends, but when he dropped out after the other one Quil did, we kind of lost contact, I used to be ok with Sam but. You know how it is, you fall out with one, you fall out with them all."

"Oh, a bit like girls then."

"Exactly." He grimaced. I sat next to him, he was staring at a small rock in front. I looked at it, it was beautiful, a gleaming blue colour with a tiny hole in the middle. We both reached for it at the same time, he flinched when our hands touched. And blushed, again. It was almost like there was a tame electric current running through his skin, I felt a hot sensation on my hand where ours touched for a while after that. I ran my fingers around the smooth edge of the rock, glancing over at Jake who had awkwardly looked away after we touched.

"Your hands are so warm." He mumbled.

"I've been running, y'know these are meant to be lucky." I shrugged.

"What warm hands?"

"No silly, rocks with holes in them. Gee, look at the time. I better go, Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"Do you always call him that?"

"Call him what?"

"By his first name, its, weird."

"Oh no, I just say that around other people."

Jake happily chatted on the way back, this time about gory films, it was, educational. He offered to walk me a little further and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I hugged him goodbye, he looked shocked, but certainly pleased with himself after we finished. Was this normal behaviour? Was I flirting with this kid? Something kept bugging me on the way home. It was the tortured look in Jake's eyes when he talked about his ex friends earlier. It haunted me. I knew he was more than afraid of those boys, and they did look pretty threatening. They were huge, much bigger than Jake, with big chests and muscles. I kept thinking about the people I saw in the field, it can't of been them. As they were pasty looking, these boys all had similar skin colours to Jake. I put it down to just kids messing around. When I got back Charlie was leaving, about to go to work.

"Lily! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Dad, I went for a run and bumped into Jake."

His expression smoothed out, I could see he already had a soft spot for Jake. Charlie was a cop, judging by his uniform and badge. "He's a nice kid that Jake, you'd do well to hang around with him. Not like some of the kids around here. Just forewarn me before, okay Lils."

"Sure, sorry. What about the other kids?"

"Well on my first day we had a few disturbances with the local kids, and some off the reservation where Jake comes from. They smashed up an old abandoned house and tried to set fire to it. Plus, Jake's been through a tough time lately."

"What happened to him?"

"His Mom died.""Oh, poor kid."

He left after that, Charlie could be a man of few words at times, he'd say nothing for hours. Then come out with something very blunt, and leave. I felt sorry for Jake, I felt like running back to the reservation and throwing my arms around him. Not only was he being bullied by some bigger kids, but the thing about his Mom too.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and me and Jake had become near inseparable, he called me the day after our little race and asked shyly if I wanted to hang out with him. Much to Charlie and Billy's approval, we'd go hiking in the woods and just mess around being kids. Even though he was a year younger than me I felt much younger. We were getting very touchy feely, not in that way. But his strength was impressive, he'd give me piggy back rides and everyday I'd swear he swelled in size. He was getting a little bit taller, and more muscled. Only subtly though, I didn't say anything but I was enjoying the difference. I didn't mention his Mom too him, I figured it was probably a pretty painful subject. I was beginning to wonder whether I saw Jake just as a close friend, or as something more. It was Tuesday, and he hadn't called. He didn't call yesterday either, I'd met a couple of his other friends Lenett and Jase, they were pretty much spitting images of Jake, with long hair and dark skin. I was becoming one of the boys. Although I beat them all in arm wrestles. They even got me into football. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and I called him myself. It rang for what seemed like ages til he finally picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jake, Its Lil. I just wondered if you'd wanna get your baby out and maybe we could drive up to Seattle? I know that Lenett had been crazing about that new Terminator film he wanted to see, and Charlie gave me some money so."  
"I can't Lily." He said flatly.  
"Oh, ok. Well you mind if I come over? I was stuck in all day yesterday and I think I'm about to get cabin fever."  
"What part of I can't, don't you understand! I can't hang out with you anymore!" He snapped.

All I could manage was a feeble 'What', then the line went dead, he hung up before I even got a chance to say bye. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I started to cry. I couldn't believe that he had spoken to me like that. It started to rain outside, well I suppose I couldn't go out now anyway. It made me angry the way he spoke to me, the thunder outside worsened my mood, so I decided to call him back. Give him a piece of my mind!

"Hello?"  
"Is that Jake?" I demanded rudely.

"Lily is that you? No sorry, its Billy. He just went out, you want me to take a message?"

"Oh, I was just speaking to him."

"Sorry, you know what that boys like. Can't never sit still, you want me to get him to call you later?"

"No don't worry, just tell him. Tell him I said thanks for being such a good friend. He'll understand what I mean."

"Sure thing, you say hi to your Dad from me. You should come round soon, I miss my little shadow!"

"Yeah I will, bye Billy."

After my phone call, I spent the day cleaning. I cleaned every inch of the house, I wanted to do anything to take my mind off the painful conversation with Jake. A part of me didn't believe it was him saying those things, like someone was making him. But I couldn't figure out why, I decided to get a start on dinner, seeing as everything in the house was sparkling. I decided on a treat for Charlie, steak with all the trimmings. It was his favourite, but he knew it wasn't healthy. So I steamed some vegetables as well as fries. Eating dinner itself was an awkward meal, I was too busy worrying myself sick about Jake. I didn't say a word.

"What have you been doing today? The house sure smells nice." He smiled.

"I did a bit of spring cleaning."

"No Jake today?"

I shook my head. Finished my tea quickly and went upstairs. I sat on my bed, rocking backwards and forwards trying my hardest not to cry. Jake's cold voice and cruel words still played in my head.

_What part of I cant don't you understand!_

I had a nightmare that night. I was all alone in a cold white room. It looked like something out of a horror film, I was lying on a bed. Covered in tubes and medical stickers, next to a beeping machine. I couldn't move my body no matter how much I wanted to. Something was trying to smash the door down of the room I was in, they were kicking and punching it. I still laid there, frozen to the spot, and absolutely terrified. I woke up, I was sweating, I looked over into the corner of my room and could see a tall figure.

It was Jake.

But he had short hair and he looked much bigger and older. I turned to put my light on but when I looked back he was gone. Wishful thinking.

The next day I decided I'd had enough of moping around, nobody had died. I was just going to go up to Jake's house when he least expected it, Billy liked me so he'd let me in. And I'd force Jake to explain what the hell his problem was. And that he should grow up and stop acting like an immature little child. I decided to dress up, I wanted to show him exactly what he was missing. Gone was childish Lily, now it was time for sexy seductress me. Well maybe just a prettier version, I fiddled with my hair getting it perfect and my make-up just right. Then I put on a tight fitting low cut dress, maybe a little too much. So I changed into a skirt and a sweater. It was still a nice outfit. I skipped down the stairs, just as Charlie was leaving.

"Will you give me a ride to Jake's house?"

"Sure, is it okay with Billy for you to come over?" Charlie asked, obviously surprised at my new look.

"Yeah, he said its ok whenever."

"And your wearing that?"

"Dad, your giving me fashion advice?"

"Guess not.

"It was a lengthy drive to Jake's, I felt like I could have ran there faster. Even though it was a good three miles away. Made longer by Charlie who kept quizzing me every five seconds about what we were going to do today, and whether Jake would want to come over for dinner. I avoided these questions like the plague. I jumped out of the car and then stopped myself, subtlety checking my make-up in the window and fluffing my hair up a little. Before I could even knock at the door, he came storming out and grabbed my hand. Without a word he began dragging me roughly into the forest.

"What are you doing! Jake, get off of me!"I pushed him off hard, so hard that he almost fell over. His face turned to shock, then he looked at me up and down and raised his eyebrows at my short skirt. He looked huge, much bigger than before. He'd grown at least half a foot and he looked a lot bigger, he had definite muscles and Pecs now.

"You shouldn't have come here Lily." He snapped, his face softened. "Especially looking like that."

"You've got some nerve talking to me the way you did the other day, I think you owe me an apology."

He scowled at me, then looked away. "I think its best, if we don't see each other anymore Lily."

"Excuse me? What the hell is your problem Jake! And what the hell is going on?"

"They wouldn't like it!"

"What? who's they?"

I saw something in my head, I saw three boys all coming towards the forest, looking angry. They looked familiar, it was Sam and the other two from the cliff top. Something told me we didn't have long."This is about those boys the other day at the beach isn't it?"He nodded."Are they picking on you Jake?""No! Nothing like that, I can look after myself. I just cant control, it."

"Control what? Please stop talking in riddles, your giving me a headache."

His head turned towards the forest, I could still see the drag marks of where he pulled me into the forest. "Don't listen to anything I'm about to say to you." Jake whispered.

"What-"

"-Lily, go home. I'm not interested in you anymore, just go away!" He raised his voice.I just stared at him, he raised his eyebrows. I guessed this was my cue.

"Excuse me! You can't just push me out of your life like this!"

"Yes I can, now go! Stop embarrassing yourself."

"Jacob." Boomed a deep voice from the forest, it was Sam, but he wasn't with Quil and Embry this time it was Lenett and Jase. "You must be Lily. I apologize for Jacob's rudeness, but what he is saying is right. Your unhealthy attraction to him has become too much of an issue and you must leave."

I could see why Jake was afraid of him, I thought Jake was big. But Sam was huge. His skin was darker than Jake's, and he had a definite eight pack. I knew this because he was shirtless, all three of them were. They all looked bigger, what was going on. Were they all taking steroids? Last time I saw Lenett, his hair was all the way down to his back, but now it was cropped short, just like the rest of them. Like it was some kind of uniform. Round Sam's neck was a wooden choker, sure enough Lenett and Jase had one too. I turned to face Jake, so was he. I turned back to Sam, felt raging pulsating through my body like a dog on heat.

"Unhealthy obsession? Oh he said that did he? And his name isn't Jacob, its Jake!"

"You mean nothing to me Lily!" The voice was small, but it was Jake's. He looked like he meant it, although I didn't know whether he was playing along or being intentionally cruel, either way I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Jake remained stony faced, as did Lenett and Jase, but for a second I swear Jase shot me a brief sympathetic look.

"This is the last you will see of me Jacob Black," I exclaimed, blinking back tears. "You got your wish. I hope your all very happy together."

I marched out of the forest. Trying to withhold my dignity, then the waterworks began. I couldn't stop crying, I could feel my mascara streaming down my face, then the rain began to pour. Completely ruining my attempt at sexy hair, I walked all the way home when I could have just ran, when I got home I wasn't even cold. I was shivering and soaking wet but I didn't feel cold, I didn't feel anything. I just felt, empty. I went straight up to my room and slammed the door, I took my sopping wet clothes off and went into my drawers. Throwing out clothes until I came across what I wanted. It was Jake's hoody. He had given it to me when we were out late one night and I got cold, the truth is I wasn't cold. I hardly ever did get cold, I just said it because I wanted his hoody. I pulled it over my head, and breathed in the comforting smell of him. Faintly of aftershave, and faintly of his own musky smell. I hugged myself tightly and sat on the bed, resting my head on my knees. When something banged against my window.I jumped up, pulled open my window and suddenly something, or someone came flying through. Knocking me flying onto my bed, I screamed and a warm hand went over my mouth. I looked up at the short haired, shirtless figure on top of me.

It was Jake.

"Shhh," He soothed. "Its just me."

I pushed him off my bed and sat up. I opened my mouth to speak and he put a finger to his lips. I stood up and was about to slap him in the face. Before I could react, he pounced, and threw his arms around me, hugging me tight. He was almost crushing me to death.

"I-can't-breathe," He quickly released me, and I caught my breath back. I gasped again, he had a wide gash in the side of his face, I reached out to touch it. He didn't flinch. "How did this happen?"

"Sam lost his temper." He shrugged.

"What is he? Some kind of monster?"

"We all are Lily."

"What are you talking about?"

He moved, and stood up and started pacing furiously around my room, he started biting his nails. In the darkness of my room I could still see, and admire, his new physique. Although his body had changed a little, his face stayed exactly the same. He still had the cute gleaming white vampire teeth, and the same deep chocolate eyes, but he definitely looked older. I got up and walked over to him, I rested my hand on his cheek, he put his hand on top of my mine.

"I shouldn't have come here Lily, not til I know I can control it."

I moved my hand to the centre of his head, it was hot. Suddenly I felt myself being transported, into a memory.

_I could see three huge black wolves, all running towards a silvery one. Two held back but the biggest one in the middle lunged onto the lone wolf. They began scrapping, rolling around on the floor. The black wolf ran off, the two wolves followed him. The silvery one picked itself up sheepishly, blood was pouring from a gash in the side of his head._

"Lily?"

"Huh?"

"You black out there for a second?"

"Just a headache."

I wasn't lying, I could feel sharp shooting pains in my forehead.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a little while." I mumbled.

"Ok, I think I should go. Sam will be-"

"Yeah, run along to him, Jacob."

"Its not like that Lils."

"Just go."He tried to hug me again, but I shrugged him off, instead he brushed his warm hand against my cheek. He leapt out of the window and was gone. I closed my window, and laid back on my bed. I went over what I saw in my head, the memory. I couldn't make sense of it. I skipped dinner that night, mumbling to Charlie that I wanted an early night. But I never slept, I laid there. Thinking back to everything Jake had ever said, everything I knew about him, true or otherwise. Half wishing that he would come back to me, again. I didn't want to keep pushing him away, but I hated seeing him in so much pain. I had to question my feelings toward him. Were they purely friendly, or more than that? How did he see me?


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed and I hadn't heard from Jake once, I started school the following week, threw myself into studying and disappearing into the background, I found it easy to shut down my memories of him, but harder to un feel the way I felt about him. I wish I could just forget, just move on and maybe meet someone new. There was plenty of talent at Forks high, the jocks didn't interest me, instead I was interested in the quieter ones, who were usually indoors at lunch, trying to beat level 67 of 'DangerTown' . I became withdrawn, people knew me as 'The Quiet New Girl.' I was unsociable, I only spoke when spoken to, and only asked questions when needed.

There were a few girls who followed me around from class to class, but they soon grew tired of trying to prompt me with questions, as they usually only got one word answers. Boys showed a little interest, not the geekier ones I admired from a distant, but the obnoxious Jocks. I stopped making an effort. I couldn't think of anything but Jake, everyday was like a dull routine. I would get ready, have a silent breakfast with Charlie, he would drive me to school in his police car, and I would just blend into the background at school, I'd walk home, and then just sit in my bedroom all night. I didn't sleep, barely ate, and barely spoke. Charlie and Billy kept in touch, talking over the phone, one night I overheard a particularly awkward conversation, I picked up the upstairs phone, and quietly listened in.

"How's Jake doing?" Charlie asked.

"Good, I don't see much of him now. After he comes home from school he just goes straight out without a word, and doesn't come in till early hours. I don't know how that boy gets up for school every morning. How's little Lily?" Billy replied.

"She's. I don't know, she doesn't say much anymore, she's barely touching her food, and she never goes out. She walks around like a zombie."

"I didn't realise it was that bad. You think she's having trouble at school?"

"I don't think so, she's always been such a chatty, feisty kid. She wouldn't let someone push her around, would she?"

"You know how it is Charles, once the big kids start picking on the little ones. No matter how loud they are, they get scared."

I closed the receiver down with a slam. I wish it was as simple as that. Charlie went round later that week to watch a game, he tried to make me come with him, but same as always I made excuses, normally I would just pretend to be asleep upstairs when I knew he was going to ask me.

One of the girls stuck by me, I caught her one day telling the others that I was 'going through a tough time at the moment.' She walked with me everywhere, usually rattling on about her troubles with her boyfriend, and her arguments with her little sister. Her name was Emily, she had bright blonde hair and vivid green eyes. She was prettier than what she gave herself credit for, I talked a little bit. Mostly because I didn't want to lose such a good friend. After school I waved my Emily goodbye and set off walking home, I walked through the forest.

I tried to walk through there when I could, I used to lose myself pretending that I was following Jake on one of our hikes, that he was fast ahead. I stopped at the clearing, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. It was quiet and peaceful, I sat down and before I knew it I was asleep. I had a surreal dream, I was in the same clearing, but this time it was a beautiful meadow, full of daisies. I could hear a loud purring, coming from somewhere nearby, the sound got louder as it got closer, it got closer and closer until I could feel, a giant wet nose on my face. I opened my eyes,.

I wasn't dreaming anymore, I was wide awake, and facing a lion.

I froze to the spot, the lion began sniffing me, without a second thought I pushed the lion as hard as I could. I pushed it so hard, it shot across the other side of the clearing a good forty feet, hitting a nearby rock, I heard a loud growl, I didn't waste any time. I got up and began running, I could hear the lion getting up, it was beginning to chase me. I ran as fast as I could, I could see something in the distance. Something running towards me, so now I was covered from both angles. I could just make out a boy, he was well over six feet. With short spiky dark hair, and russet coloured skin. He looked about 25, although I could see who it was.

"Jake run!"

Jake pushed me out of the way, I fell onto the ground, he carried on running, running towards the lion. As Jake leapt 5 feet into the air, his whole body shifted, gone was my Jake. Out came a huge, silvery wolf. On the inside of the wolf there were white spots, and a mane similar to the lions that was jet black, just like its eyes. The lion and the wolf circled each other, snarling and growling. Then the wolf pounced. I heard the lion squeal in pain as the wolf tore chunks out of the lions body, there was blood all over the grass. I laid there, rooted to the spot again, frightened and helpless.

The lion let out one last mourning cry, and slumped onto the ground.

The wolf panted beside him. I got up, and cautiously approached the wolf, who was now sitting upright, licking its paw. I crouched next to the wolf, he stared at me, with its big black eyes. I felt a sense of knowing, like the wolf recognized me, but I didn't recognize the wolf. It couldn't be. There was a lion tooth, sticking out of its paw. The wolf pulled the tooth out, with his own fierce teeth. The paw began to spit out blood, I went to touch, but before I could even reach, the hole stopped bleeding, and closed before my very eyes. The wolf turned, with its back towards me. I ran my hand down its back, the wolf let out a soft purr. Its fur was silky smooth and thick. There was a small bracelet around one of his legs, it was the exact same bracelet I made out of some string and beads and gave to Jake. The wolf ran into the forest, I sat there for a moment. Staring at the motionless carcass of the lion, the wolf had turned the lion over before I could see the damage, there was a small pool of blood next to it.

I hugged my knees, waiting for the wolf to come back, but as Jake this time. He had an eight pack with huge arms. He was shirtless, with only a pair of shorts, he ran barefoot across the field towards me. I ran up to him, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me for a bit until we toppled over onto the grass, I just rolled about laughing, as did Jake. Then we sat up, he cupped my face tenderly, running a hand through my hair.

He leaned in and planted a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. But to my surprise, he pulled away quickly, feeling like a burst balloon, I opened my mouth to speak, he stopped me before I could.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." He and I walked hand in hand out of the clearing and into the thick of the woods, not saying a word to each other. Gone was the smile on his face he had earlier when he ran towards me, now he had that same tortured look, like the day I thought he was being bullied. This brought me back down to earth with a thump, it was about time that he gave me some answers. Like the fact that only ten minutes ago, he was a giant wolf with huge sharp teeth and paws. Jake stopped, I let go of his hand and went over to sit down on a big rock. I looked at him, he avoided my eyes. I could see him balling his hands into fists.

"Jake." Before I could carry on, he interrupted me.

"Try and lift that rock Lily." He pointed to the one I was sitting on. Then I started laughing, Jake wasn't. He had a very serious look on his face, I bent down and picked up the nearest tiny stone, and giggled playfully throwing it at his foot. "Just try."

"Don't be ridiculous. Like I would be able to, are you on drugs?"

He walked over and stood me up. He looked at me, and pointed at the rock.

"Fine!"I reached down, wrapped my arms around the rock and pulled. It came up out of the ground like it was a feather, when I noticed I dropped it down to the ground like a shot. Jake didn't say a word, he didn't even look shocked.

"Now a race. Just to that tree over there. Go."

"What is this? The Olympics? I wanna go home now Jake, Charlie will be worrying about me."

"Please Lily, just one more."

I grunted, and ran to the tree. I made it in record time, without even panting or breaking sweat. Jake started to look even more shocked now.

"Maybe it is true."

"Jake. What is happening to me?" I cried out. I felt like a freak, felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Then the rain fell, as usual. Jake looked up, held out his hands and looked at me.

"It is true."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Fly Lily. Fly as high as you can. Here, get on my back, and jump off."

Before I could protest, he grabbed me. He threw me up into the air, and I instinctively jumped up, soaring high into the air, I aimed forwards, soon I was flying over trees, Jake shrunk until I could no longer see him.

I could see the small town centre, Forks was pretty leafy from up here, I hadn't noticed before. I flew over Charlie's favourite Restaurant 'Jane's Dish'. I could see my high school, I could even see the little cliff by Jake's house. I turned around, and blindly aimed straight for the ground, and landed on my bottom, with a thump. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes, rain still falling. Feeling confused, and upset. Then I felt myself falling through the ground.

_Falling into a memory._

_I was looking down onto a girl laying in a hospital bed. Tubes and wires were attached to her arms and forehead, machines buzzed and beeped next to her. In the corner of the room a nurse was washing her hands, she picked up a chart and wrote something in it. I tried to move but I couldn't, I didn't see what she wrote. She put it down and walked out of the room. I felt myself moving, following the nurse down the hospital corridor and into a small room. There was a tatty looking sofa, and a mini kitchen. She flicked the kettle on and got out a cup. A man dressed similar to her, with a sweaty forehead burst in. He looked flustered, she smiled at him._

"Hey Andrew."

"Hello Rose, you got another mug for me?"

"Sure, you look like you need it."

"Oh I do, Mr. Pezotti just threw his macaroni and cheese up." He gestured to a yellow stain on his shirt, and grimaced. Rose shook her head smiling.

"So how's that, whats-her-face girl getting on." Andrew casually asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, it's confidential." Rose frowned.

"Come on, it's me. There's nobody around."

Rose took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip, she had a stern looking face, she must have been in her late forties. There were slight wrinkles on her top lip like she was a smoker, and her hair was a burgundy red pixie crop. She wore pale pink lipstick which matched her pale pink crocs. Andrew was handsome, but he must have been almost the same age. He had black hair with washes of grey and a tanned face. He had a worn, tired look on his face, slight bags were appearing.

"The operation was successful, she's due out of her medical coma by today."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, looking stunned. He almost choked on his boiling hot cocoa. "Woah, thats amazing. So is she the first-"

He was shushed by Rose. Who looked around nervously, gripping the side of the counter. "Keep it down. No, not the first, but one of the youngest Dr Kalmis has ever worked on, he done an amazing job."

"Who's, you know. Are they using?"

"They're not sure, there isn't a single record of her anywhere, she was just found near a roadside. They still don't know how she was killed."

Andrew stood silent for a minute. He stuttered as he began to speak. "How did they do it?"

Rose coughed. "Did what?" She asked, looking confused.

"You know, how did they," He cleared his throat. "Swap them over?"

"How else would you have done it?"Andrew looked away for a moment, clearing working this out in his head. "Oh," He tapped onto his head. "Figures."

Rose nodded. "The thing is-" She stopped herself, Andrew looked at her.

"Go on." He prompted.

"Well, she's made a very speedy recovery." She stopped, Andrew obviously didn't understand what she was talking about. "Very fast, almost faster that what is humanly possible. And we found some, marks. On her lower back, almost like a symbol."

"Tattoo?"

"That's what we thought, and she's reacted very strangely to a lot of our tests. Her temperature is very high, yet she doesn't have a fever. And. There's something else." Rose's voice was nervous, even lower than before, almost like a whisper. She kept her eyes on the door, making sure no one was coming.

"What?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"Needles don't. They won't." Before she could carry on, someone burst through the door. A young woman, she was smartly dressed and holding a file.

"Mr Swan is here."

"I better go, I'll see you later." Rose said to Andrew, she walked out of the room with the woman. I tried to follow but I couldn't, I could see the vision dripping away like paint. Felt myself falling again, until everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and recognition, means alot! As I said before, this is something I wrote a few years ago. I like to think my writing skills have changed since then, so no re-editing has been done since then just yet, but after I've posted it all. I'm going to take all of your feedback into account and completely re-work it.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer of course. Except my OC - Lily, and my new OC - Geo.**

"Lils, are you awake?"

I had to blink my eyes ten times before they focused. The first thing which hit me was the smell, it was a smell so sickly sweet it gave me a headache. It was an irresistible smell, I looked around. I was in a huge living room, with elaborate wallpaper and expensive looking furniture. Surrounding me were eight pale faces, and Jake. I jumped up with a start, feeling a slight sense of danger to these new pasty skinned strangers.

"Hello Lily, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." Spoke the tallest one, he was gorgeous. With blonde hair and chiselled cheekbones, it almost hurt to take my eyes off him.I heard the words ringing in my head, from a deep voice I didn't recognize.

_They are vampires, do not trust them._

I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Vampires."

Smiles spread across their faces, but I could see no fangs, only teeth as white as their faces, but no doubt razor sharp. I walked cautiously around the room, avoiding their stares from their golden coloured eyes. The smell was so enticing, my headache was growing fainter. I heard the voice again.

_They mean you no danger, not now anyway._

I flinched.

"Are you okay Lily?" Lucius asked, genuine concern ringing in his smooth voice.

"I'm fine. Except I feel a little outnumbered. Stuck in a room with eight vampires, and a werewolf."

Carlisle laughed. "On the contrary Lily, you could potentially be stronger than all of us put together."

One of the other vampires sneered, she was just as beautiful as Carlisle, but younger, with long blonde curly hair and a beauty spot right above her mouth, just like Marilyn Monroe. Her lips were blood red, this scared me a little.

"I'm not like you." I mumbled.

"No you're not." Another one spoke, he was also stunning. With a porcelain complexion and a very strong physique, he almost sang when he spoke. His hair was a bronze colour and messy. He had his arm protectively around a smaller female, pale faced with mahogany coloured wavy hair and guess what. Drop dead gorgeous also.

"Then what am I." I snapped.

_A superhero._"

A superhero." Jake repeated what the voice already stated.

"Very funny. This can't be happening, this is a dream."

"I'm afraid he's right Lily. We couldn't work it out at first either, your strength, your numerous abilities. The fact that we can't read you was very frustrating. We knew you weren't a vampire, but you weren't a werewolf. You didn't smell like a human-"

"But you almost smelled good enough to eat." The Marilyn Monroe lookalike crooned.

I shut my eyes. Still scared, even though I was apparently stronger than them all.

"Rosalie." Carlisle spoke firmly, shooting a dirty look over to her, she shrugged.

"There's no need to be afraid Lily, we're not what you think," This soft voice came from a beautiful woman with red hair standing next to him. "We're not a danger to you. My name is Esme, by the way."

Just like the voice in my head said, this was getting too much. Even though my headache had gone this was just as painful, I felt claustrophobic. Eight pairs of golden eyes and one brown, although right now Jake's eyes were now as black as the night. Were staring at me, I looked into the eyes of one, he had a pained expression on his face and wild curly hair.

_Why can't I read you. _I heard him think to himself.

"But I'm Lily Swan, my father is Charlie Swan and I live right here in Forks-" I screamed.

"Lily-" Jake tried to interrupt me but I cut over him.

"I go to Forks High and my best friend is called Emily Dale. I'm a little clumsy at times and my favourite food is hamburgers."

"I know it may seem a little-" Carlisle breathed.

"A little what? Unbelievable? Unrealistic? I'm a normal teenage girl, I like reading, and going to the cinema." My voice broke off, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Jake slowly walked over to me, he put a warm hand on my shoulder and ushered me towards the window. He gestured for me to look outside, and I did. It was raining.

"Does it always rain when you cry?" He asked gently, wiping a particularly large tear with one of his huge fingers. The truth was it did, but I never thought anything of it before, the week when me and Jake were together everyday, was one of the happiest weeks of my life. Not to mention the sunniest.

"So what have we got to so far? It rains when she cries, she picks up rocks that weigh nearly three hundred pounds, and she can fly." A new vampire spoke, he was about the same size as Jake with raven coloured short hair. He was hot. Rosalie snorted next to him, she linked her arm in his. I took a look at them all, they all stood together. Carlisle had his arm around Esme, whispering softly in her ear.

_'She's going to be fine, it's just gonna take a little while of getting used to, that's all.' _His lips were barely moving, but I heard him loud and clear.

I gestured over to the bronze haired vampire, he was stroking her hair absent mindedly while she rested on his lap. The vampire with the pained expression and curly hair was being hugged by his small girlfriend, her hair was short and she looked small also, but I could only see the back of her. They all looked so happy, for vampires. And then there was me and Jake, werewolf and apparent supergirl. Suddenly a delicious smell filled the air, it was a mixture of vampire and something else. I heard some light footsteps from a distance, growing louder. I waited for someone to walk into the room, but no one did. Waited for a knock at the door, but I didn't hear anything. Just the steps getting louder and faster, seeming more furious. The smell was getting stronger, seems I wasn't the only person who had noticed it.

Two of the vampires had got up and ran out of the room. Carlisle was staring at me, his expression was intense, Esme looked almost terrified. I soon felt Jake's hand drop from my back, he moved swiftly out of the room, a small vampire. With a short pixie crop of hair and her boyfriend with the pained expression walked towards me, she put her arm where Jake's was. I flinched, it was ice cold. She smiled a wide smile, I couldn't determine whether this was because she was pleased to see me, or looking forward to dining on me later.

The visitor was a young girl of about thirteen. She was by no way any less gorgeous than the others, but she seemed a lot more human. Her eyes were the deepest of greens, and her porcelain skin was a shade darker than the others, but hers had a rosy flush to her cheeks. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a T-Shirt. But she still carried it off like a model, I looked down at my own plain sweater and faded jeans. I bet I looked a mess, she burst into the room none the wiser, with an absent minded smile on her face. Two vampires on either side, as I looked at her cheekbones I could see they were exactly the same as the Bronze haired Vampire. It wasn't hard to work out by the protective arm on her shoulder by the girl on her left that they were family.

"Hey guys, Sam just brought me home. He said to give you this Jake."

She sauntered over to Jake and gave him a folded piece of paper, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the mouth. It was a longer, more heartfelt kiss than I got. I felt a sharp shooting pain in my chest shortly after, my face fell. Jake saw me staring, and looked at the floor avoiding my gaze and shoving the note into his pocket. She leant on his arm, confused at his behaviour and then her eyes locked with mine. Her expression turned from curiosity, to minute hatred. But I'm sure mine was rage, I stared angrily into her twinkling eyes, trying to read her, hear what she thought of me. I felt compelled to hit her, right there and then. I'm surprised my boring blue eyes weren't the brightest shade of green. But the voice I heard wasn't as soft and as song like as hers had been. It was the same, moody low pitched voice that had been talking to me every five minutes.

_Easy, there'll be plenty of time for that later. Come outside._

Without a word of warning I walked towards the door, ignoring everyone calling me back, on the way out I took one last long look at Jake and fled out the door. My fast walked quickened to a run, my run turned into a sprint and eventually I found myself back in the clearing. I stood still, biting the skin around my fingernails. I bit a little too violently, and pierced my skin so soon a tiny drop of blood dropped out. I stared at the tiny cut for a little while, and before I could wipe the blood away, it closed up. I gasped, and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. And a familiar voice.

"Hello Storm."

I turned, my eyes fell onto the piercing blue eyes of a man standing in front of me. His hair was dark, and slicked back on his head. His stature was proud, he was a little taller than I was. He wore a black tuxedo, with the shiniest shoes I had ever seen. He embraced me in a hug, his touch was gentle, yet reassuring. His hugs were much kinder than Jake's that day in my room, when he almost sucked the life out of me.

"Who are you?" I mumbled into his shoulder, he smelled of aftershave, he had obviously scrubbed up for this occasion. He pulled away from me with a start, his arms outstretched and his hands on my shoulders, his grip tightened.

"Its me, Geo," I looked at him, he seemed familiar. But I knew that I had never met this person. "Your boyfriend." He added.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." I pushed his hands off, and turned my back. I wanted to go home, not so long ago I was finishing school, about to take a detour through the forest. I was normal, now. I don't know what I am.

"I think I can remind you." He smiled and moved towards me, he cupped my face, just like Jake did. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss me, he was very gentle. I just laid there, limp and unemotional. Then I couldn't help myself, he just tasted so, good. I felt myself kiss him back, enjoying the warmth of our bodies so close and the softness of his lips. He ran his hands through my hair, then I saw a face in my head, a gorgeous, dark skinned, sneering face. It was Jake, I pulled away briskly, so much so that Geo nearly fell flat on his face, he readjusted himself, brushing his expensive looking suit down. I turned on my heel, wanted to walk off, die of shame, fall into the ground. Anything!

"You're my girl, don't go," I felt his hand on my shoulder again, I almost didn't wanna leave. Like, I didn't want to upset him or something. "Are you remembering yet?"

The headache came, then the blackout. Then, the vision.I was walking by the side of a road, cars were whizzing past. I was wearing a prom dress, but carrying my heels in my hand. A flash car pulled up along side me, it was Geo.

"Baby, slow down. I'm sorry, look just get in the car."

Before I could stop myself I heard myself saying.

"No, leave me alone. Its over. Just go home."

"You're mad, I know and I'm sorry. Look please, just get in, so we can talk."

The car slowed to a halt, I stood still, eyeing him with intent. He had the same tuxedo on, and his hair was done the same. I leaned into the car.

"It's over Geo, I don't love you. I never have, and I never will. So we have nothing, nothing to talk about anymore. Because you mean nothing to me"

He blinked back tears, looking hurt, he tried again. "I'm not leaving, until you tell me it's over, and you mean it."

I leaned back in, and whispered in his ear. "It's over. And I mean it."

There it was, actual tears. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he turned the key and started up the car, with one last look he slowly drove off. I went to walk back to the grass, until I felt it.

Bam!

I collapsed, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't open my eyes. Soon I felt an intense pain wash over me, it started in my feet and rose into my head. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I was back in the clearing.

"Do you remember now?"

"No, look I don't mean to be rude but I honestly don't know who you are."

"But you just had a memory, I saw it. And you kissed me!"

"You kissed me, I just. I don't know. Ugh what is happening to me!"Geo took a step back, giving me some room to breathe while I hyperventilated. I caught my breath back.

"What am I?"

"You're exactly what they said in that room, your Storm, you're a superhero. And I'm Geo, I'm the same as you. We were created in pairs, we were meant to stay in pairs. So we can live a normal human life. I've been looking for you for so long, and now I've found you."

Before I could move he grabbed me, and held my head between his hands. I could feel his fingers twiddling through my hair, then suddenly.

"Ow!" I cried, pulling away. When he had touched my head, I felt a pain on the top. He looked shocked, he moved over and took my head again. Then he gasped.

"What, happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a scar on your head. It's, huge." He paused, still staring at my head. "You really don't know who I am do you? This is impossible, it should have been impossible. I mean it's only myth, it's never been proved or anything but…" He trailed off, still blabbering on to himself about how impossible it is. I felt my head, cautiously moving up until I could feel it, a long puckered scar running right across my head.

Funny how I had never noticed it before. I wasn't big on playing with my hair though, I'd just put it up and leave it how it was. Suddenly, the blabbering stooped. Geo was gone, and I was left. All alone, again. I'd had a long day, and lots to take in. But I didn't feel tired, I stood still enjoying the cool breeze. Then I looked around, it was dark. Very dark, and I still had about a mile of woods to cover until I got home, Charlie would be worrying.

But then I heard it, a tiny whisper of a scream in the distance and then nothing. I could sense danger, I knew I had to follow it, and see what was happening.

Someone was in trouble and I had to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran, at my newly found lightening speed and followed the sense until I found myself on the beach. There I saw it, the head of raven coloured hair in the water, someone was drowning. Without thinking I jumped into the sea, fully clothed. The water should have been freezing, but it wasn't. It actually felt quite refreshing, I swam as fast and as hard as I could towards the girl. Until I got to her, she couldn't have been much older than five. Her lips were a faint shade of blue, and she was weakly struggling to stay above water. I scooped her up, and managed to hold her above my head, I kept her upright on my shoulders with one arm, and paddled furiously with the other. Until eventually I managed it to the shore, there was a towel I laid her down gently and she coughed and spluttered until she finally managed a sentence.

"Water." She choked.I had nothing on me, I didn't even know where my school bag was. But as if out of nowhere, I turned and found a bottle of water right beside me. I twisted the lid and poured some into her mouth, propping her up gently so she wouldn't choke. She managed to hold the bottle herself, and take a large gulp.

"Thank-you," She breathed. "I must go home now, will you take me?"

I nodded, but where did she live? "Where do you live little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl, I'm six on the twentieth. And I live 42 Woodpecker Drive. Sammy!"

She broke off and got up and ran towards a dog, he was a Husky, in shades of grey, black and white. She wrapped her arms around the dog, and covered him in kisses.

"That your dog?"

There was something, so familiar about the black eyes of the dog. I know it sounded silly, the dog stared curiously at me, before licking the little girl.

"Well come on, you feel okay to walk?"

She nodded, we walked towards the end of the beach, dog in tow. I followed them close behind, wondering what a girl so young was doing on a beach on her own at night. Woodpecker drive was just off the road Jake lived on, but Jake was the last thing on my mind skipped happily ahead with the dog, oblivious to the fact that she had just had a near death experience. What was I going to say when I got to her door? _'Oh hello, I've just saved your daughters life, be more careful next time. Bye. Oh what? Yeah, that's because I'm a super hero, I can fly and read minds.'_ This day was going on forever, I just wanted to go home and go to sleep and hopefully never wake up.

_I need you._

Ugh, it was Geo again. I wish he would go away, I tried to send him a message.

_Stop reading my thoughts, I don't know what your looking for._

I've figured it out, I need to talk to you.

Not now, I'm busy. Later.

It was weird having a conversation in your head, a conversation only you and the other person could hear. That would be pretty cool, you'd never get caught out for note passing in class anymore. And if your friend was on holiday, you could talk to them whenever, for free. Shut up brain.

The little girl's house was tiny, it was a small white cottage with a thatched roof. There were french style baby blue shutters on the windows, but it looked homely. It sure smelled homely, I felt my belly rumble, and let out a soft growl. The girl turned around and smiled.

"We're here."

"Ok, well. You be careful next time." I smiled and turned to walk off.

"Wait." She called, she put a tiny hand in mine, and pulled me forward gently. She knocked loudly on the doorbell, within seconds the door opened.

A small woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes opened the door, she was very pretty. Then I almost gasped, peeking out from underneath her choppy fringe, was a crooked scar, it started just above her eyebrow and ran down the side of her face, almost reaching her chin. I tried not to look, and smiled.

"Tilly. Where. Have. You. Been! Your father has been worried sick! Get in here, I thought you were just taking Sammy down to the park, why do you smell of sea. Have you been swimming again." She shooed us in, completely ignoring that I was there, the dog started whining. Then she noticed me, she clasped a hand to her mouth."Lily."

"Um, hello."

She shot a furious look at the dog. "Tilly, get to bed. I'll be in in a minute, I just have to talk too Lily." The little girl frowned, she was even more adorable then I thought. She let go of my hand and gave me a hug, the dog slumped onto the floor. She walked out of the kitchen and I heard a door slam. The woman turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Hi, I'm Emily, I'm Sam's girlfriend."

"Sam, Jake's. Friend?"

She nodded, she kept a safe distance from me, and folded her arms protectively across her chest. I noticed another long scar on her arm, either she was clumsy or there was a really bad explanation behind those two.

"Do you want a cookie?" She thrusted the hot baking tray into my face, I took one politely, not too mention the fact I was starving, it disappeared in minutes, I smiled gratefully. She still kept watching me. "I'm glad you're here," She began. "I have something to give you."

She gave me a brown envelope, there was no name, but she assured me it was for me. Inside was a very long piece of paper, folded up hurriedly. I unfolded it, and read it silently. But every word was spoken in Jake's voice.

_Lils,_

_i never meant to hurt you._

_Jake_

Those were the only eight words visible and readable on the page, everything else had been harshly crossed out. It looked like he had written a 200 word essay, but changed his mind last minute and crossed everything out.

"This can't be it." I wailed helplessly, turning the paper over and over just in the hope he wrote something on the back.

Why am I so stupid. I was kidding myself thinking Jake would love me back, we're too different. He's a werewolf and I'm. Yeah, we're completely different parts, like puzzle pieces that don't fit. Maybe him and that beautiful girl just, fit. Somehow. One tear trickled down my cheek, right on cue. The rain came. Emily handed me a tissue and put a hand on my shoulder, her arm was stiff but I suppose it was a start.

"Well, at least I don't have to water my plants!" She smiled, I stood straight up. She flinched, then I softened my expression, that's why she was keeping such a distance. She thought I was going to kill her or something. I'm supposed to be a saviour, not a villain.

"You know?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Sam told me. Him and the boys can't have secrets and nor can we." She looked longingly into the distance as she said this, you could see she was really in love.

"What do you mean they don't have any secrets?"

"Well, being a werewolf isn't all about panting and murdering people. They have a lot to go through, like the body changes. I remember when Jake was a small boy, and now he's basically a fully grown man! And when they're in their wolf form, they can hear each others thoughts, which must be annoying. What a total invasion of privacy!"

I could see she was trying to make this seem light hearted, but no matter how much she tried to frost it with sugar, it was just going to stay the same. She went onto explain how they were protectors, they patrolled around the borders of Forks at night.

"There's something else." She hesitated, staring at the ground, I guessed this one was gonna hurt.

"Believe me, after today. I've developed a pretty thick skin."

She bit her lip. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I shook my head, she went on.

"Its like, love at first sight. Only stronger, much stronger. When a werewolf imprints on someone its for life, and that person that they imprinted on falls in love with them back. Just like Sam and I," The longing look appeared again, then a look of more seriousness covered it. Only barely, I could still see and sense the warmth and love she felt for him, this wasn't making the situation any better. "Sam had a girlfriend before, he liked her. But as soon as he met me, he imprinted and now. Well, you can see for yourself." She gestured towards the bedroom, there was a pink sign on the door saying 'Tilly's room.'

"Cute name." I mumbled, trying to change the subject. She sighed deeply. I flinched at the togetherness. "Look, this has been, sufficiently awkward and I have to get home. My Dad's gonna wonder where I am, its pretty late. And I'm tired. So."

I got up to walk towards the door, Emily shouted.

"He's imprinted Lily."

Those fatal words. Imprinted, but not on me. I strode out and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So it's been soo long since I last updated, sorry about that. I completely forgot about this story, but here we go. Your reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!**

I had a dream I was flying, no. Soaring, soaring through the air at a comfortable pace. Everything was azure blue and so serene, there wasn't a care in the world, or a cloud in the sky. I figured I'd have to use this as practise, seeing as this was a new experience I wasn't used to. I tried swooping, and almost done a 360 in the air. It was, kind of, fun. I hated to admit it, I didn't want to accept my new found status as a, freak. The wind in my hair was a new experience, I could smell the sea, and as I looked down I could see it, it was a vivid green, twinkling and sparkling like diamonds. I decided to lower down, I felt the urge to let the water tickle my nose, I did this a little too excitedly. I fell in, and suddenly I was sinking. My arms were heavy so I couldn't lift them, my breath was getting shorter, I could barely breathe. I was choking, sinking and drowning. Possibly dying, completely out of my depth. I closed my eyes and waited, waited for the end. They say if you die in your dreams, its like dying in real life. You never wake up. I waited for birds to sing above, bright white lights to walk into, and pearly gates. Yet I was deceived, I wasn't flying, or sinking, or even dying. I was laying in my bed, back at my house. And I was now awake.

Like a robot, I got up and showered. I pulled on some clothes, and pulled my hair back. Automatically, I poured myself a drink of milk and took a long, meaningful sip. Thinking of milk, and how good it tastes. And how I like it when you have it with your Coco Pops, and it makes the milk all chocolatey. Anything, so I wouldn't think of him. It almost hurt to say his name. Sitting on the kitchen table was a note, the handwriting was elaborate. It was from Charlie.

_Gone fishing with Harry for a few days, hope you had fun at Emily's. A friend called, he left his number. See you Monday, Dad x_

I froze, then realised he probably didn't mean the Emily I thought. I looked over at the calendar, the month was early July. The start of the Summer Holidays, come September. I'd no longer be a junior, and I'd be eighteen. I looked back at the number on the note, it seemed very familiar. Though I didn't recognize it.

_'A friend called.'_

That's very non specific, I picked up the phone and keyed in the number. Feeling calm, I waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello Lily." Geo said, warmly.

"So your calling me by my real name now?"

"Of course, how are you feeling?" There was a subtle smugness to his voice, I didn't like it one bit.

"Good," I breathed deeply, feeling my anger slowly slip away. "How are you coping with my rejection?"

"Better than anticipated. I would like to see you again, I have something to show you. Shall we say, the clearing. At half two? That gives you long enough to make yourself pretty for me."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I could hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Sure."

"It's a date."

Before I could protest _'It is not a date!' _He hung up, and I thought I'd better make a start on getting ready.

So I discovered a new power earlier, heat vision. I simply looked at my hair and it started to dry, better make a note of that one. I don't want to be accidentally singing people's hair, just because I start admiring it. It sure would come in handy, if I lived in the woods. I didn't dress up, but I struggled with an old pair of jeans, that were so tight they almost looked, good. And a top that complimented my chest, I left my hair and let it do its own, wavy thing at my shoulders, it had gotten pretty long anyway, so it looked half decent. I didn't feel like wearing make-up, I had a funny feeling that Geo was going to make me indulge in some extreme sports, so I just put on a bit of shiny lip balm, and curled my eyelashes. This is the thing, I curled them with my fingers. I just bent them up and they stayed there, suppose that's going to save me some time and money in the future.

I got to the clearing pretty fast, I took a shortcut through the woods, and then when I was safely out of view, I ran, and fast. Walking at a normal human rate just seemed so pointless now, I kind of had the urge to fly everywhere. And I would, if I could get away with it.

_Hold that thought._

"Geo?" I said out loud, when I could have just replied in my head. Ugh. He materialized right in front of me. I gasped. "How did you do that?" A wide smile spread across his chiselled face. He was, and it pains me to admit this. Attractive, to say the very least.

"It's called Invisibility, and I'm surprised you haven't done it yet."

I gasped again.

"Hey would you stop doing that? Your kind of freaking me out." He snapped, his dark smouldering eyes narrowing.

"Sorry. Geez. Your freaking me out as well. What else can I do?"

"A lot. You want me to write it down?"

"No, I think I can memorize it."

"What about if I show you." He moved in towards me, I pushed him back feebly.

"No thank-you."

"But its no fun this way," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Aww, alright. Well you can fly, read minds, your pretty strong, and almost impossible to beat in a race. Also, you can turn yourself invisible, which is pretty useful. You discovered the heat vision yet? Well you've got that and you can cool things down too. Erm, supersonic hearing, ability to sense danger. That's pretty much standard, seeing as preventing danger is what we do. Hmm, what else. Oh, your pretty much invincible. Your impossible to kill, except," He paused, his posture became suddenly awkward. "When we're together, for long periods of time. We become, more. Normal, if you like. I'm guessing that would have been your word of choice. You see, you and I, and the others. Were created in pairs, so eventually, we would live a normal human life. Blah blah blah, you've seen Hancock right? Well, they were pretty accurate, I think they had one of our boys on the inside, giving them the scoop-"

"Wait, shut up a minute," I silenced him with my hand. I was bad at taking in big chunks of information, I preferred long explanations. I paced up and down heavily in the clearing, trying to think things through logically. But one thing he said just stuck. _'and the others.' _

"What others?" I demanded.

"What, you think its just us?" he looked at me, I made sure I kept my mind closed. "You know, I just love it when you play hard to get S-. Sorry, I mean. Lily. Anyway that's not why I came, I came because I think, I think I know why. You don't remember me."

"Oh yeah, let's hear it."

"Its really amazing, what you can find out on Google. And the state of the modern medical technology nowadays, its just mind blowing."

"Spit it out Geo."

"Touch your scar again," I did so, obediently. Fingering the long puckered scar on my head, I had a habit of blocking things out. So I'd kind of made myself forget about my scar, as well as, other things. And I was good at it, I suppose that goes under the whole, mind reading thing, I could obviously control mine pretty well. "I think I know how you got that, I think. I think you may have had, a full body transplant."

_Another memory. This time I was a kid, of about twelve years old. I was in a place that seemed familiar, yet foreign. A pretty woman burst in, she was very small and wore glasses. I found myself in a bed, again. But no wires thankfully, she spoke in a soft, British accent._

_"Morning honey, how are you feeling today?"_

_"Sick." I heard myself say weakly. I didn't feel very good at all, even though I knew this was some sort of a flashback._

_"Well, there's a special doctor here to see you, his name is Dr. Kalmis. He's from America," She smiled, but I could see her eyes were wet, she was blinking rapidly, trying not to cry. It was heartbreaking to watch, I tried to reach out and give her a hug. But my arms flopped uselessly at my sides. She noticed this, and a look of alarm washed over her face. "No no, don't try and get up. All you have to do, is lay there and answer a few questions. I'll be back, I'm just going to go get him."_

_She kissed me on the forehead and whispered, 'I love you' into my ear, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She began talking to someone in the other room, I listened hard, and could faintly make out their conversation._

_"Here are some papers, you need to sign after we make sure she is okay with it." A mans voice said, guessing this was the famous, Dr._

_"She's almost thirteen, how is she going to know what she wants or not?"_

_"She has the right to decline at any time, and so do you. You know that, but once you have signed this contract, you know that there is no going back. This is an important contract Mrs. Klein, we don't want you mistaking something or misreading. Confidentiality is the key here also."_

_"I think saving my daughter's life is more important than some patient, doctor confidentiality agreement."_

_"Mrs Klein, with all do respect. Do you know, what a full body transplant entails? For the rest of her life, your daughter will live, in somebody else's body, and possibly feel somebody else's feelings, and thoughts, and she may even remember that persons own memories. It all depends on how she takes too the treatment, she could still be your little girl. Cancer free with just a completely different face and physique, or she could be a stranger."_

_"Mr Kalmis, with all do respect. My daughter is dying, and I will do anything, and I mean anything. To prolong her life, as long as she is no longer suffering."_

_"It's a long and gruelling process, we've not even begun. We're in post production right now."_

_"I understand, would I have signed my name on this line if I didn't?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, when your bombarded with vast amounts of confusing information, your head feels like its about to explode, and your having trouble understanding any of it. The thing that you need, you really need. Is a break. A luxury two week holiday in the Caribbean, just you, a sun lounger and a margarita. Or, in my underage case, a slush puppy. But that's not what I got, although, it wasn't any less beautiful. The sheets beneath me were pristine white, and satin. The whole room was white and huge. I felt well rested, and calm. The sun was shining in through the thin curtains covering the window. I stood up, stretching in the morning sun, and walked over to the princess style full length mirror in the corner of the room. I looked good. Better than usual, but I hadn't been looking in the mirror much. My hair was way past my shoulders, and a soft, honey blonde colour. My eyes looked bluer than ever, and my skin as clear as day. I wore an oversized white shirt, which wasn't mine. I gasped, and checked. I was wearing underwear, thankfully. I tiptoed out of the room and into a living room slash kitchen. Keeping up with the white theme, the couch was white, so were the kitchen counters and fridge, even the TV was white. Standing in the kitchen, shirtless and smiling, was Geo.

"Coffee?" He flashed bright white teeth, I took the time to admire him. For the first time, he looked like a model. But so did I. Was this some kind of, super hero effect? He had cute dimples when he smiled, and his cheekbones were protruding even when he frowned. His eyes were dark and smouldering, perfectly matching his almost black hair. It was slicked with a parting, almost in a 'Chuck Bass' style. A look that was so wrong, yet so right on him. His chest was, to say the least impressive. It was so good to stare at him like that, I almost forgot about Jake.

"Got any orange juice?" I tried to smile my most, alluring smile. But I have a funny feeling, that it kind of failed. I wandered around, waiting patiently for my juice. He handed it to me, smiling warmly, come to think of it, he hadn't stopped smiling since I walked out of the bedroom. "What are you smiling about wierdo?"

"Just you. And how beautiful your making Storm look." His smile quickly disappeared, into a look of pain. He must have really loved this girl, I was almost jealous.

"Tell me about her." I put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to open up.

After about an hour, he was done talking about her. He painted a beautiful image, clearly we looked the same, seeing as I was in her body. He talked about the moment they met. 'Superhero's don't age, unless they are with their significant other.' When they were both first created, he was created nineteen years old, her seventeen. Her nickname 'Storm' was because she could control the weather, just with her emotions. And his 'Geo' short for Geography, because he specialised in Natural disasters. She died, because they were together. They were vulnerable, and mortal, rather than Immortal. 'Which means, if someone was about to stab you with that knife, you would die. Period.' I wondered what the point was, if your point of existence was to save the world, then wouldn't you need, to live forever, to stop everything bad from happening. And I was right, your not supposed to actually 'end' your lives together, until you have been around for a thousand years. But, Geo broke the rules, he decided he had to see her, and then they fell in love. But it was doomed from the start, and she was murdered. He was only a few feet away, but it happened so fast he could not stop it. 'I regret it, every single day. If I wasn't there, she would have survived. She would have still been, immortal.'

I was getting better at coping with new revelations, but I hadn't yet quite mastered it. So I took a breather, and walked outside. What I saw, took my breath away. There was white sand, and the clearest ocean you had ever seen, complete with hundreds of palm trees lining the shore, and two sun loungers. The sun was warm, and pleasant. Not too hot, I sat down in the lounger. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. The information swimming around in my head, then a new question.

Who am I?

Who am I? Who is Charlie? Who was I, before the. 'Transplant'. There was only one person that could answer me, and that was Charlie.

"I have to go home." I called, walking back into the apartment. I paced up and down, waiting for a reply. Geo came out of the bedroom, this time dressed.

"Then go."

"I don't know how. I don't even know where we are. Will you take me?"

Geo bit his lip. "Ok." He mumbled. "Follow me."

He took my hand gently, and led me outside. We stood still for a moment, I admired the surroundings. I definitely would like to come back here sometime. Geo bent down, I got onto his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Holding on tight, we set off. Soaring into the sky, then we were flying through clouds. I could feel the wind in my hair, just like my dream. I rested my head on Geo's shoulder, feeling content. I wasn't sure whether I felt safe because he knew what he was doing, or the fact that if I fell a million feet or however high we were, I would get back up, without a scratch. I closed my eyes, feeling a little nauseous. Flying was definitely something I'd have to get used to. First it's the exhilarating feeling, then, sickness.

I must of fell asleep up there, because the next thing I know, we were in the clearing. And I was laying on a blanket on the floor. But Geo was nowhere to be seen.

"Geo?" I called out. Split seconds later, he appeared with a picnic basket.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!"

The picnic was exquisite, little canapés, sushi and others that I didn't know the name of, but it all tasted so good. I laid back down, feeling full and bloated.

"I guess I should get back to reality soon. Where does Charlie think I've been?"

"He thinks you went to Florida, with your friend Emily to their parents condo. I got you covered, don't worry."

In the distance, I could hear light, quick footsteps. Like a dog or something, Geo obviously didn't notice. He had a weird, dreamy look on his face. I stood up, he stood up too.

"Um, bye Geo. And, thanks. For everything."

"It's fine."

An awkward silence. My eyes flickered over to his lips, so full and soft looking. I'm guessing he took this as a hint, as he moved in, kissing me, and it was even better than before. I pulled away, smiling. "I'll see you soon." And I walked off, feeling pleased with myself. Back into the forest, and back home.

I wasn't sure whether I would actually still call it home, as I thought maybe now, knowing that Charlie was probably not my biological father, it would change things. But it didn't, the police car outside still looked exactly the same, nearly brand new. The house still looked the same, cosy and inviting. The décor was the same, there was the usual dirty dishes waiting to be washed in the sink, the usual man smell when I entered the house. And Charlie took his usual seat, in the armchair. He smiled his daily crinkly smile, I smiled back, without thinking. And then all my fears and concerns melted away, who cares whether me and Harry are blood related or not. He was the closest, and the only thing I knew as my Dad right now, so why change things. I was just kind of, adopted. I heard what that Doctor said in my vision, the confidentiality agreement, that's probably why Charlie hadn't told me. If I was really going to be living forever, then there would be plenty of time to ask him. He got up, kissed me on the forehead and hugged me for what seemed like a long time. I definitely couldn't ask him now.

"I'll go get your bags. Good to see you back. How was Florida?"

"Warm." I answered automatically, bags. Where were they? Sure enough a suitcase and a bright pink oversized handbag was sitting outside the door.

_Thanks Geo._

I thought to myself. But no immediate reply, maybe he was busy. I wondered when I was going to see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a restless night that night, although it felt good to be back in my own home, and in my own bed. I couldn't sleep, I had too much on my mind. I was worried, about Geo, about Harry, about me. How was I going to cope? What if I couldn't do my job properly, what if I couldn't live up to Storm's past history. I tried all night to send messages to Geo, but no reply. I must have fell asleep cause the next thing I know, I'm dreaming.

_I'm dressed in a bright red, lycra superman suit. Only mine says 'Supergirl'. And I'm running through the streets of what looks like New York, there's fire and destruction everywhere. People are running around screaming, and then I'm faced with this monster. He's a cross between Godzilla, and King Kong. My hearts in my throat, even though its just a dream. It feels so real, I'm scared witless. I don't know what to do, do I just run up and start punching it. I wanna run away, but the horrified looks on these people's faces, women, men even children, just glues me to the ground. Yet I'm still standing there, terrified as people shout._

_'Get him Storm!' 'Save us!' But I can't. The next thing I know, the monster is right in front of me. He's black and hairy all over, almost like a spider. He must be at least a 100 feet tall, and double the size in width. He smells like oil, and petrol. I weakly punch him in the foot, he doesn't even move. He raises his foot, and crushes me. In a way, I'm glad. I lay there, everything quiet. And I open my eyes, only to see my bedroom walls. _

"Happy birthday!" Charlie bursts through the door, carrying an armful of presents. He's even wearing a little party hat and has one of those annoying whistle things in his mouth. My birthday, of course. I didn't even know. He unloads the load onto my bed, theres a lot more here than I thought. I just gaze at them, dumbfounded. Charlie kisses me on the head. "You feel 18?"

"18?" I stop myself. "Nope, not at all. Are these all from you?"

"No, I found these on the doorstep. They must be from your friends. Here's the one from me."

Charlie hands me a tiny box, its blue with a little pink ribbon. I figure it must be a ring or something, maybe a graduation ring. Although I'm not graduating until next summer. I gently peel away the ribbon, and open it.

"A Car?" I exclaim, eyes widening. Sure enough I can see a little V, on the keychain. "You got me a volkswagen?" I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that there was only one Volkswagen car that I had wanted. Suddenly, I'm attacked. Blinded by, a blindfold and pushed out of my room, down the stairs, into the living room and out into the porch. Then I can see again.

Standing before me, is the shiniest, most brand new looking. Bright green, beetle. it's gorgeous, I run straight to the door, using my new keys to let me in. I'd never even thought about driving before, this present seemed kind of out of date. Seeing as I could probably run just as fast.

"Oh. My. God." I struggled to breathe, surely Charlie didn't make enough to get me this! "Thank-you thank-you thank-you, thank-you!" I hugged him, but it wasn't like our usual stiff and awkward hugs, it was meaningful.

"Its nothing, I can teach you myself, and I know a guy who does tests, so you'll be on the road in a few months. Weeks maybe, if your good at it. Now come on, you've still got presents to open."

"I don't wanna open presents, when I've got this!" I laid my head back on the seat, fiddling with the buttons excitedly. I don't think I'd stopped smiling since I opened the little box of keys. But I did as I was told, I went back to my room and opened the rest of my presents. Most were cards wrapped up containing money, some from people I'd never even heard of, that called themselves 'Auntie Sally and Uncle Bill' and 'Grandma and Grandpa Row'. After the family presents had been opened, Harry said he was going to go down and make me some pancakes. I shuddered at this thought, he was a terrible cook. But there was still a huge pile of presents waiting for me. Eight, to be exact. I opened them in the wrong order, biggest first. The tag on all of them simply read 'Happy Birthday' in very curly handwriting. It couldn't be? No, I thought to myself. Far too curly to be a boys.

_Geo. Thank-you for the gifts. Particularly the smallest one. I have it on right now._

Still no answer, it was getting kind of rude now. He was getting on my nerves, he had just bought me all these gorgeous presents. But he wasn't even talking to me. I fingered the delicate silver necklace, it was simple, yet beautiful. The pendant was a tiny locket, and inside was the tiniest message. It simply read 'Follow your heart.'

I walked out into the garden, still touching the necklace. Suddenly there it was, the sense of danger filled the air. I felt drawn to it, so I started following it. Into the woods, past the clearing, deeper into some woods I didn't know. Eventually I found it, a small pale figure, quivering over a silver object, a trap. It was Esme. Without saying a word, I swooped down. And opened the trap, releasing her foot. In a few minutes, I knew her wound would heal. I turned to leave her, but she grabbed my arm. Her freezing cold skin causing me to stop at once. Saw her mouth the words, don't go. I picked her up, she looked very weak, although she was pale already, her face looked worn. Like something terrible had happened. In my arms I carried her back to the Cullens' house, it wasn't hard to find. I just followed the smell of vampires.

I gasped and almost dropped Esme when I got there. Their huge five storey grand mansion had been completed demolished. All that was left was small cottage that looked very worn. Ruins of the house were strewn everywhere, the cottage was clearly handmade, and very rashly done. Esme didn't say a word, I walked to the door of the cottage, afraid that with my own strength it might knock down with the slightest touch, but Vampires, being Vampires. Were able to smell and read Esme's thoughts. The bronze haired Vampire opened the door, with a furious look on his face. When he saw Esme he crumpled, and snatched her out of my arms.

"It's okay Edward. Let her in." A softer sounding voice crooned from inside the cottage, he blasted through leaving the door wide open, I stepped in quietly, and closed it behind me. The cottage was a mess on the inside as well, grey and dull with absolutely no décor, and few furniture. But of course, they probably didn't need the usual amenities a human did. Edward disappeared into a room with Esme, I was left with the female vampire. She wore a huge diamond ring, white gold and a diamond all different colours, it was almost as beautiful as she was. She looked broken, and was biting her fingernails. I sat down on a hard stool, feeling uncomfortable. Edward returned.

"Thank-you. For saving Esme. I'm sorry I was a little hasty at first." Edward replied, his face twisted into a fake smile that I could tell was clearly excruciating to make. He gestured with his hand, about to show me the door. When the female stopped him.

"I never have formally introduced myself, I'm Bella Cullen."

I smiled, hoping the grimace from my face was long gone. "Nice to meet you."

Edward eyed me, both curiously and suspiciously. His thoughts were simple, he didn't trust me. I hadn't tried to read anyone's mind yet, I felt it was an invasion of privacy, I tried to keep mine as closed as possible. The silence was almost unbearable, so I decided to say the unthinkable.

"What happened?"

A single tear rolled down Bella's perfect cheek, swiftly caught and wiped by Edward delicately.

"Our daughter was taken from us. And now we don't-" Bella's voice broke off into a sob, a heavy, cry of despair. Suddenly it clicked, their daughter. Was the girl who Jake had imprinted on.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Edward snapped. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything!"

"Edward!" A superior voice boomed, it was Carlisle, he stood at the front door, wiping his shoes on the mat before entering. In tow was Rosalie and her hot boyfriend, and Jake. I stood up quickly, completely tense. Usually Jake looked gorgeous, but he looked dishevelled. And much older, at least twenty odd. His shadow made him look older, but he had familiar dark circles under his eyes and a worn look on his face. He didn't even notice me, standing to attention, staring at him. He just shrugged off his coat and shoes and sat on the flea bitten sofa. Only looking up when Lucius began clattering with cups and plates. I saw him move to the fridge, and take something out, it was a flask, he opened the lid and poured it into a big mug. Without breathing, he raised the mug to his lips and downed it in a matter of seconds. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, alerting the other Vampires. Soon they all crowded around the small kitchenette, like hungry lions fighting over a piece of meat. Soon Jake's eyes met mine. I melted, unable to look away from his piercing gaze. His eyes were blacker than ever, and staring deep into mine. I wanted to read his mind. No, wait. I didn't. I was afraid what was in there, what further rejections lurked for me. I couldn't help but half smile at him, he didn't smile back.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded rudely.

"I-I found Esme in the woods." I felt my voice crumbling.

"Excuse my family, they're a little hungry seeing as we haven't been able to hunt." Carlisle replied warmly, at least someone was happy to see me. He sat down on the sofa next to Jake, signalling for me to sit down. I didn't want to be rude, so I did so. I stared into his eyes, they were changing colour right in front of me. Turning from the same shade of black as Jake's to a warm honey, then a bright golden. Mesmerized, I couldn't stop staring, and rambled out a stupid sentence.

"Because of the traps in the woods?" I suggested.

"Erm, no. But that is one of the reasons." Carlisle looked awkward, I'd never see him look anything less than calm. What a stupid reply, of course it wasn't because of the traps. Didn't I listen to what Bella said? The way he said 'My family' and didn't exclude Jake was another blow. I closed my eyes, blinking hard. When I opened them Carlisle had got up, and I was left sitting barely inches away from Jake. Jake avoided my eye contact, until he casually glanced over, and began staring at me. I looked down, maybe my top was a little low. I pulled it up anxiously, feeling the necklace and really wanting Geo to appear. Jake's eyes widened, as he moved in closer. He was so close I could feel his warmth radiating off him, I was close enough to lightly kiss his forehead, it was hard fighting that. Instead he stared at my necklace, and touched it lightly with his huge man fingers. I shivered at his touch, could feel my heart beating fast. I hoped that no one else could hear how loud it seemed to be beating. He managed to open it, he took one quick look at the message inside and snapped it shut.

"Follow your heart, huh?" Jake muttered.

I nodded, still touching the necklace protectively, Jake moved back to where he was sitting, still looking at me, still looking at my eyes. I couldn't stop looking at him.

"And what does your heart say?" He asked.

"Only that it doesn't want to get hurt again."


	10. Chapter 10

I wish I wasn't such a cry baby, I wish I wasn't so sensitive. That I could fight back tears, and stay strong. But I wasn't, I was weak, and helpless, and a little pathetic. And now there was no escape, no crying in private, or suffering in silence. Even if I managed to wipe back tears, the rain still came. So when it did, it rattled loudly on the weak roof of the cottage, which made everyone stare. Jake got up and walked to the door, pausing to take one last look at me. Through my blurry eyes, I blinked back tears to stare back. Saw his mouth move to say something, but close quickly and he walked out.

I sat, crying my eyes out, not moving or uttering a word. Nobody around me knew what to say, then I thought to myself. What am I doing? I'm letting him walk out on me again. So I stood up, wiped the remainder of my tears with my sleeve, and followed him through the door. But when I got outside into the pouring rain, Jake was nowhere to be found. I walked into the woods opposite the cottage.

"Jacob Black. Stop hiding and show yourself, right now." I exclaimed. I waited, nothing. Just silence, until a quiet rustle in the bushes. And he came out, shirtless and dripping wet. I had so much I wanted to say to him, in my head. I felt angry that he had made me love him so much but he pushed me away so badly.

I had said it. The 'L' word. Love.

"I have to go Lily." He whispered softly.

"W-Where?" I spluttered.

He didn't say a word, didn't have to. I knew exactly where he needed to go.

And then he kissed me. His grip was so strong I couldn't let go. I didn't want to either. I ran my hands through his soft brown hair, his skin was exceptionally warm, and soft. I breathed in the familiar musky smell I loved. I wanted this moment to last forever, right here and right now. This could have been the last opportunity I had, to get my boy. To save him, and to keep him for always. I traced the initial 'L' on the back of his neck, in some sort of attempt to embed it in his heart also. And then it was over. Over before I knew it, over before I could even react to his kiss, I just sat there, savouring the moment and let him. I tried to grab his neck again, pull him back in for more. But he shrugged me off, he gave me one last longing look. I thought he was going to come back, grab me and never let me go. I thought he was going to tell me he loved me, and embrace me until it grew dark. But it was already growing dark, and he had gone. Leaving me cold and alone. He went back, to her.

I was determined. Determined that this time, I would no longer become a lifeless, cold shell. Jake didn't want me, he had a funny way of showing it, but if he did. He'd be with me right now wouldn't he. So I need to stop pining like a pathetic lovesick teenager and move on. They say the best way to get over an old crush is to find a new one, and I thought of the second hottest male I knew right now.

_Geo, I need you._

Great. Now I had two boys giving me the cold shoulder. There was only one remedy I could think of now, And that was sleep. Long, peaceful sleep. The only thing that wouldn't let me down and would always make me feel better. Unfortunately my long and peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted, I could smell something. It was a smell I'd never smelled before, the smell of it pricked the back of my throat with a white hot intensity that I just could not ignore. I stood up, and realised that I had to move, and fast. In the blink of an eye, I was dressed, hair brushed, and ready to go. I stepped outside, it wasn't even daylight, it must have been at least three in the morning. I followed my instincts, as I didn't have a clue where to go, which led me to Jake's house, the smell changed, I could smell the same musky, tree smell that had always haunted me. Standing outside were six huge boys, bare chested and huddled in a circle, they turned sharply to face me, eyes like daggers. I heard Jake mutter to them.

_Hold on a minute._

His teeth were gritted, as he walked over to me. I pushed a finger to his lips.

"I don't think we have enough time, whatever's going on here. I'm gonna be here, all the way."

Jake marched back to his group, they huddled again. I shut off for a second, now worried about what was about to happen. The smell was strong, not of Jake, but of danger. Something was coming.

_Lily, what are you doing?_

"Jake?"

"What?" Jake replied, confused. I shook my head, what was that? Suddenly, he appeared before me.

"Geo!" I flung my arms around him, feeling a rush of love, I had missed him more than I realised. He held me at arms length, and shook me so hard I swear my brain almost fell out of my ears. "Ow stop it!"

"Are you insane? Are you out of your mind? What, what. I don't get it? You think you can, take on this thing. Alone?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? I'm not alone, I'm with them!" I pointed over a little too excitedly at Jake and the boys, Geo pushed my hand down, he sniggered.

"A girl with a body too strong for her, and six dogs."

I heard a growl escape from one of the boys mouths, Sam put a hand on his shoulder, the boy shrugged it off, staring at Geo. Jake was staring too, I hugged Geo again. Smiling a smug smile at Jake, he looked away. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt good.

"You're not going through this alone." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help what happened next, but his words just filled me with so much warmth. I pulled away, and leaned in and kissed him. But, all the time. It didn't feel right, the whole time I was thinking of Jake, and hoping that Geo wasn't reading my thoughts. So I pulled away, and looked straight over at Jake. Who promptly ran off into the forest, and his 'pack' followed.

"Will you help me?" I asked Geo desperately.

"Of course." And he pulled me in for another kiss. I heard a howl in the distance, it was a painful cry. But I tried to concentrate on other things. Geo's kisses were good, but I longed for a different pair of lips.

* * *

"How long have we got?"

Myself and Geo had now joined the six wolf boys along with Carlisle and his family. That was sixteen of us in total, but for some reason it didn't feel enough. The sense of danger was overwhelming now. I leant against Geo to stop myself from falling over. Jake hadn't said a word to me since we caught up with them, he couldn't even look at me, he looked away from me. Geo was stroking my back protectively, now and then he would whisper something in my ear. I seemed to have given him the complete wrong impression, but I had bigger things to worry about.

Jasper was pacing madly, Alice was standing as still as a statue, she was watching the woods to wait for their arrival. Edward and Bella just held each other, not saying a word. Emmett was talking strategy with the wolves, Rosalie and Esme were practising and Carlisle looked like he was taking a nap.

"Five minutes, maybe more. They're playing with the blind spots in my vision, they keep changing course. We can expect them for the east." Alice replied.

"It's time to change." Sam and his pack dashed off into the forest, Jake did look at me this time. He looked at me long and hard, and then almost snarled at Geo, who promptly tried to pull me in for a kiss. I shrugged him off, he was beginning to irritate me.

"I don't think you should fight, Lily."

"If you're doing this out of spite," I half whispered, but it was pointless. Everybody around me could hear for miles, this wasn't a time for privacy. "I'm ready, how am I ever going to get a chance to prove myself. If you don't let me? Carlisle, do we know how many are coming?"

The group was silent, Alice's eyes flickered. She was having a vision, her face went from blank to complete terror.

"They're bringing everyone, the guards, the witnesses. Even the wives."

"The wives never come out." Carlisle stated.

"They're issuing a death sentence." Edward replied flatly.

Next to him Bella let out a painful cry, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled of nowhere, out came the six huge wolves. Followed by four, five. Ten very different looking vampires followed out. It was obvious that they were vampires, some of their eyes were red, to signal the human blood drinkers, others matched that of the Cullen's. They stood around our line to make twenty six, it still wasn't enough.

And then it all happened very fast.


End file.
